The Uncooperative Patient
by TheIncredibleDancingBetty
Summary: Raph gets hurt and drives everyone insane with his pain-ridden grumbling. What will his family do? Don POV ONESHOT


I don't own the TMNT

A/N: This is kinda based on a true story. My husband got into a motorcycle accident resulting in the exact injury that I'm giving Raph. He was cranky, especially since he's very independent and didn't want people to wait on him hand and foot. He resisted taking medication but I used my own 'do it or else' voice that I rarely use for him, so he listened. I wrote this in pieces over the last couple months, so sorry if it affects the storyline a bit. This was my own form of venting, cause as you can imagine it was stressful for me too! Hope you enjoy!

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

Of course, at first when I heard the sound I was afraid. One minute we were talking to Raph, the next I heard the screeching of tires, the unmistakable sound of his front wheel washing out, even the impact as he hit the ground. Motorcycle accident, those were never good, right? Didn't police sometimes refer to them as organ donors? All the guys were silent, eyes wide, mouths open. My mind was already reeling, searching through everything, all that could go wrong with an unprotected body striking the pavement with little protection at high speeds. He could be pinned under the bike, the bike could've dragged him down the street. Road rash, it's called. Such a mundane name for something that can take off all your skin. Maybe I'm just overthinking this. Then again, maybe he's lying dead in the gutter.

I slammed my fist down. "Leo! Let's go!" Turns out I didn't need to say anything, he had already floored the accelerator and was surging forward. Mikey asked in a worried, tremulous voice, if Raph was alright but I didn't answer. My eyes were glued to the screen where the GPS that was attached to the bike blipped. I shouted directions as we sped down the streets.

When we got there he was getting up, he obviously landed on his side. Even from this distance I could see his muscles taught, his veins bulging, his eyes wide and looking around wildly. Was he going into shock? Leo and Mikey rushed over to him while I hung back slightly, visually inspecting him from a distance before approaching. Sure enough, I knew it wasn't good. The energetic tension around him was palpable. His adrenaline level was obviously too high. Very common reaction for a traumatic injury, it was designed to give you an immense boost of energy along with natural, strong painkillers stronger than morphine; all designed to allow you to 'escape' whatever could have caused the injury. However it also tends to trigger the fight-or-flight response. Not a state that I wanted to be around Raph in. Nostrils flaring, he whirled around as I got closer. Looking, I saw his pupils were dilated. His brain was sending some funky chemicals, as strong if not stronger than the most powerful narcotic. Only a few things could make his brain want to do that. He must have a bad injury, something not seen from the outside.

He shoved aside his brothers and immediately ran over to his bike, mouth agape at the sight of it. I couldn't help but smile. True biker, you get into an accident and your first thought is for your bike. Nevertheless, I approached him, wanting to assess his injuries. I could already see a nasty scrape on his right shoulder covering his entire deltoid and a large portion of his trapezius and bicep, blood was welling up even as I looked. Not that he noticed. As soon as I touched him, though, he growled and shook me off. "I feel FINE!" Shaking slightly, he grabbed his head with his left hand before whirling to stare at me. He jabbed a finger at the bike. "LOOK AT IT!" He immediately started pacing around it, staring hard at it as if he could get it to rise by sheer willpower alone. Energy seemed to sizzle around him.

I could see his muscles twitching. There was a reason he felt so good. So, ah, pumped. "Raph, this isn't normal, your behavior, your energy, it isn't good! It could mean that something bad happened, your body is designed to temporarily mask any pain in order to-"

"SHUT UP!" He roared and went over to try to pick his bike up. That's when I saw it, the grimace of pain and the immediate favoring of his right shoulder as he tried to lift the heavy vehicle. Not the kind of pain for a large skin abraision, it was something deeper. Structural. For that pain to show through that much pumped up adrenaline, through all the chemicals flooding his system…it couldn't be good.

Luckily he ended up accepting help getting the bike back in the vehicle. Driving back to the Lair, I watched him carefully. I could see the adrenaline induced natural painkillers start to wear off. More and more his skin started to turn pale, little beads of sweat forming on his brow as he held his right shoulder more and more tenderly, cradling his right arm across his plastron with his other arm. Then Mikey came over and casually put a hand on the shoulder, making some joke about washing out, trying to alleviate his own tension. That light touch made him roar in pain and swing blindly at his brother, but the punch was clumsy. Mike staggered back, startled. My eyes were on the motion. Since when does Raph miss a punch when his prey is so close? Was the pain clouding his mind that bad? I wanted so much to look at it closer, but for self-preservation purposes I held back. Be better when we get back to the Lair.

He was fuming. Leo started to ask him something but I put a hand on him to stop him. We'd wait till we get back to the Lair. Out of all my brothers, Raph was always my most difficult patient, and it would be easier to deal with him if he wasn't riled up. By adrenaline, at least. He'd always be riled up by something.

After the short 15 minute ride home, the fact that my brother was badly injured was increasingly obvious. Along with the more obvious symptom of his right shoulder and chest starting to swell, he held his entire upper body immobile, keeping his right arm cradled to his chest with his left, and wouldn't even move his head. Instead, when he wanted to look at something he would slowly turn his entire torso. He only did this a few times, then apparently tired of it and started answering anything without even looking, if he answered at all. Even getting out of the Shellraiser and going up the stairs, he walked so stiffly it was almost comical.

Of course as soon as we were home and secure, everyone started asking everything, crowding around the injured turtle. Splinter was demanding to know details and my brothers were crowding. Seeing the muscle jump in Raph's jaw, I knew this couldn't go on. I knew how to deal with this. First, I had to run interference to keep Leo from prodding, because I knew that any comment from our blue banded leader when Raph was in a state like this would likely send him into a fury no matter how harmless the words. I gently directed him to fill in Splinter with the details, something he wouldn't dream of objecting to. I had to get Mikey started on some innocuous task to keep him from fretting too much over his older brother, in this case I had him get a drink and a clean sheet. When we finally got to my lab, I gently warded everyone away with an open palm and a wary smile as I closed the door behind Raph and I. He always did better when no one else was there to see any potential 'weakness.'

Determined not to show any sign of pain, he stoically sat there, rigid as a board, as I warmed up my partially home-made X-ray machine that I had built from a smaller, outdated model that was tossed out. He sat stiff as a board as it took a slow picture of his chest and the black and white picture slowly emerged on the screen. I nodded. My suspicions were confirmed. "You broke your clavicle, Raph."

He was perplexed, maybe a little disbelieving. Blinking hard, mouth slightly agape, he looked at me. "Is that it? But Mikey broke his before he didn't…act like this" His jaw clenched. Perhaps the thought of comparing himself to Mikey and seeing himself lacking didn't sit well.

I pointed at the grainy x-ray image. A most of the center of the bone was practically free floating in his body, no longer connected to anything. "His break was much less severe, just a deep hairline fracture which can easily heal on its own. Yours, however, is broken clean apart in two places, so that it is essentially broken into three pieces. This can't heal on its own, it'll need surgery." I crossed my arms. "You're actually very lucky that this is all that happened. You had a _motorcycle accident_, after all."

He growled, clenched his fists, then winced when it caused obvious pain in his shoulder. I shook my head. He was about to realize how many of your upper body movements the clavicle was involved in. "Alright, then, do it!" He hissed.

I stared at him for a moment before saying anything. "It's not that simple, Raph. Bone screws aren't something I have lying around, I'll have to, ah, 'acquire' some." I gathered some other materials and started bandaging his shoulder. Even with taking tender care with it, he still winced constantly and his hand was in such a tight fist that his knuckles were white. "In the meantime, you need to take it easy and not jostle or touch that area for at least a day or two. It's not good to do something like this while it's still swollen like this. It's not a life threatening injury, so it would be best to wait for the injury to calm down before trying anything. I won't be able to operate at all if it's too swollen."

"Here I thought you were smart. What the fuck kinda advice is that! Take it easy? What the hell do you mean?"

I thought for a second while I shut down the machine and allowed it to cool down. "Well, no training, no lifting…anything…with that arm, no lifting anything heavy period. Heavy as in 10lbs max. No running, no prolonged walking or standing, no-"

"So, basically you expect me to sit on my ass like a goddamned lazy slob! I ain't no fuckin couch potato, Don! Tell me something different." He snorted and slowly, carefully got off the table. "I think you're just blowing smoke up my ass, here. You guys always wanted me to calm down. You probably don't even know what you're fuckin talking about, do you?"

I sighed, allowing a deep breath to calm me down. It was the pain talking, I knew, so it's not like I held it against him, but still it was irksome. I knew, as soon as I saw the break, that this part wouldn't be easy. Convince a fiercely independent and very self-sufficient turtle to stop all of that. But I knew how to talk to him in this mood. "Alright, Raph. Don't listen to me." I turned and looked him straight in the eye, deadly serious. "Just keep in mind that your shoulder will never heal properly. There will always be pain, bad pain, so that you're physical movements will be forever hampered. You will never be able to act as a true ninja anymore. Who knows?" I said, leaning against the table. "Maybe you can start teaching, that's what people tend to do at the 'end of their carreer,' right?"

Most of my brothers didn't see this side of me, I showed it most in situations like this. Believe it or not, Raph saw it the most.

He stared at me with angry eyes. I met them without flinching. His mouth worked, but nothing came out, then finally he huffed and leaned hard against the table next to me, his face flinching painfully as the movement jarred his shoulder. "Alright, brainiac, how long to I have to be a filthy slob?"

Once again, I sighed. "Alright. You need to keep pretty still, limit all possible movements, for a week. Tops. By then the swelling should go down and I will have had the proper tools to do the surgery."

He tried to do his characteristic shrug but, by the look in his eyes, the movement brought him close to tears. Swallowing hard, he licked his lips. "Yeah," he said, voice cracking slightly. "Whatever."

Ignoring his attitude, I turned to my clear cabinet and started going through my bottles. "So, I'm thinking for pain killers, I do have some Vicodin, it's near it's expiration, but it still should be-"

"No!" He barked.

I looked at him. "It's going to start hurting worse, Raph. You still have some adrenaline in your system that's dampening some of the pain, I think you should-"

"I'm not taking any damned pills for a stupid broken clavicle! Mike didn't need anything like that for his! I'm no pussy!"

Massaging my temple with my hand, I closed the door. Honestly, I didn't feel like arguing with him right now. Maybe he'd realize the folley of his statement later. Then again, I could be wrong.

"So do I get a cast or something?"

"Nope.

Opening the door, Mikey brought the sheet and I took the material and fashioned a more complex sling. A simple one would not do, after all he was going to be using this thing for at least another month, maybe two. Wearing it after surgery was more than necessary. Of course, I didn't mention that part to him. He was angry enough as it was. And honestly, I was getting a little tired of dealing with it.

He was getting more and more pissed as I fashioned the sling. It consisted of the traditional loop that cradles his arm, cupping his elbow (getting off his pad was fun) but there was another loop wrapped around his torso and shell securing his arm to it. "Why do I need all this? Mikey didn't need this when he-"

"I TOLD you, Raph, yours is a lot worse." I flinched at the look on his face but didn't say anything. Taking Mike by the shoulder before he could make a childish quip, I guided him out of the room. Raph stayed rooted to the spot, but I let him stay there. Best let him cool down.

I came before the family and briefly explained the situation and what had to be done. Looking at my two brothers, especially Mike, I stared them in the eye. "Remember, guys, he's unruly but he's _my patient_. So you guys have to follow my orders as well, understand?"

Mike stared at me, not bothering to hide his astonishment. "You mean Raph has to sit still? All the time? And can't do stuff by himself?" He laughed. "He's almost as bad as me with that stuff!" I could already see that childish light in his eyes dancing, picturing all the pranks he could play on his brother in such a state.

I pinched him in the arm.

"OW! What was that for!" He whined, rubbing his arm.

"I saw that look."

"Listen to Donatello, Mikey. His health is up to us, too." Leo looked unsure. "Maybe it would be best if we try not to get him angry, it would only rile him up. Make it harder to heal."

Splinter looked equally unsure, yet he tried to look otherwise. "Yes. We have to support your brother."

When Raph stormed out he glared at everyone, almost daring anyone to say anything about the white shiny sheet and the padding of bandages on his shoulder.

They said nothing just smiles and 'hope you feel better Raph's as they quickly disappeared from the area. It was almost comical. They knew this mood, and they took my own threat seriously. Splinter stayed behind, offering him extra well wishes, before going to his room.

This was different for the whole family. Normally, when someone was injured this badly, it was coupled with other injuries that made getting up and moving obviously out of the question. Someone, with Raph's temper, completely mobile with an injury like that? Yeah, it was new. From a social perspective, at least, I was kinda curious to see how it would pan out.

lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

It was quickly obvious that Raph should've taken my advice about the medication. It was equally obvious that I should've pushed the issue. Now that he stated that he wouldn't take any, his stubbornness was showing and he wouldn't relent on the decision.

The last remaining remnants of adrenaline quickly wore off and he was reduced to laying on the couch, until the pressure and the pain got too much and he slowly got into a sitting position, which was still uncomfortable so he just stood in one place. This wasn't like him so it quickly escalated to pacing. Anyone who got in his way was subject to a flash of temper, wicked even by his standards, that ended in a kick or punch that somehow jostled his shoulder ever so slightly, further resulting in a torrential scream of curses.

He tried to do something productive. He tried to punch the dummy with his good arm, but it was too painful. He tried to read a magazine, but apparently he found it hard to concentrate on the words. He tried to watch tv, but he couldn't sit still enough to do it. Everything set him off, the slightest movement in his shoulder made it one hundred times worse, and through it all he still refused help. "I'm not a goddamned baby! I'm not a slob! GET AWAY FROM ME!" he'd yell.

Splinter stoically tried to stop this activity, first by using his stern father's voice, which temporarily assuaged him only to have it happen all over again. He tried a softer approach, which would end in an apology, with the same explosive result later. He was clearly at a loss.

Mikey made some light attempts at humor, but this was met with a furious, monsterous anger that even took him aback. To be honest, I never saw Mike hold back like that before, but even he started to avoid his brother.

Raph actually instigated an argument with Leo. Maybe he was bored. I know he was antsy. He had been doing nearly nothing for several hours by that time, after all. Sitting next to Leo on the couch, he griped "Go ahead, say I shouldn't have been riding that fast. Say it!"

Damnit Leo! Why'd you have to take the bait! This of course ended up with him flying off the handle and Leo reacting similarly. Splinter stormed in and ended it immediately, but Raph was in such a pain-studded angry frenzy that he actually rounded on Splinter. It shocked everyone, and after he realized everyone's stunned silence, he realized what he did. You could see the astonishment on his face. Bowing his head with a quick, yet fervent apology, he walked, very stiffly, to his room.

We ended up doing a relaxed dinner, just taking our individual dish and sitting wherever was comfortable. Honestly I thought it was just so that we could avoid him.

Come bedtime, everyone welcomed it. I think, by that time, everyone was just exhausted. The thought of lying in bed, in peaceful silence, a chance to relax, was more than inviting for everyone.

Of course, it didn't end up like they hoped.

Raph quickly discovered that lying down comfortably wasn't as simple as he thought it would be. My mention of, perhaps, he should take some medication was met with an explosion. Of course, by that time, no one came to my aid. I think they were all sort of fed up by that time. I managed to quell it by myself, suggesting instead that he try to sleep sitting up. This was made slightly more difficult with his shell. Even as I lay in my own bed, I could hear him occaisionally get up, pace, mutter and curse, then try again.

Needless to say, come morning he got little sleep. Couple a pain-ridden, angry Raph with sleep deprivation, and it wasn't pretty. You can just imagine the evil looks I got when I chose that moment to leave the Lair and see about acquiring some bone screws. But in reality I was glad to get out of there for a while.

I will shamefully admit that I took my time in my venture. Over half the day, to be exact. I did luck out, managing to break into a medical supply truck, which had some bone screws as well as some fresh microscope slides and a variety of solvents. All in all, I was pleased and practically humming to myself as I made my way back to the Lair.

The scene at home was not good.

Apparently, Raph had tried to take a shower, only to discover that he couldn't do so himself. With his injury, the only areas that he could reach were his abdomen, part of his shell and his neck. Bending over was too painful. He refused to have anyone bathe him, especially his, ah, private area, so in the end he decided to forgo bathing altogether. He had been working up a sweat all yesterday, and coupled with the old blood and grime, he had quite an aroma, to say the least. So, needless to say, this decision wasn't met with happy wishes. Not that anyone said so to his face, everyone looked exhausted already just from the previous day and all of this day. No one was in the mood for yet another explosion, which by this time hardly took anything to trigger.

Come morning one more time, and the entire family was getting desperate. By lunch, there was even behind-his-back jokes about leaving him in an alley somewhere. Not even Splinter stopped them from thinking such things, his own exhaustion was so complete.

Something had to be done.

Only he still stubbornly refused to take any medication. He swore he wouldn't after the accident happened, and no matter how much common sense prevailed, he stubbornly stuck to his decision. I had already tried to sneak medication through his food, but that only ended with me hiding in my lab for the next hour to escape his wrath. Mike actually joined me. Leo lectured me afterwards about neglecting my family duties, though in truth I think he just wanted to lash out at someone at that point.

Something, truly, had to be done.

So I went to Splinter with my idea.

lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

The Lair looked deserted. Leo had called an impromptu run for him and Mike, though that was more likely just to get out for a while. I bowed out and for once there was no complaints. Splinter was still in his room. It was just me and Raph, who was sitting by himself at the dining room table, staring hard into the tabletop as if he was trying to burn a whole in it.

"Raph." I said in a low, calm voice.

He stared at me with bloodshot eyes, good fist tightened on the table surface. His muscles trembled. "What is it _now_, Don!" He snarled, teeth bared.

I sat down at the table in a chair across from him. Setting down a small glass, I pushed it at him. "Here, you need to relax."

His pupils constricted. "I _told_ you I'm not taking any goddamn fucking ass drugs! How many times do I have to say it through your stupid, thick, dumbass-"

"It's booze, Raph."

He blinked. That was obviously the last thing he was expecting. I could tell that it took a moment for the news to seep in through his pain ridden mind. In fact, by the way he was swaying slightly, he did look partially drunk even though that wasn't the case. For a brief instant, the thought flashed through my mind. Was I really doing the right thing? Mentally I shook my head. Yes. It had to be done.

I pushed the glass further towards him. Somewhat hesitantly he took the glass. "It's warm." He growled.

I nodded. "It's saki. It is sometimes served warm."

He looked at me somewhat dumbly. The pain was truly wearing on him. "Saki?"

I nodded again. "Japanese rice alcohol. Be careful, it's strong."

That got the desired effect. He tipped the glass, which was a little over two shots worth, into his mouth and swallowed it in one gulp. Slamming the glass down he gasped and rasped. "It's strong."

I stared at him hard for a moment as he swayed slightly. Maybe he needed another one. Luckily I had another few glasses prepared. Taking one from the counter I gave it to him. He gulped it down once more.

"Damn, this stuff is fuckin strong," He mumbled, half slurring his words. His swaying increased slightly.

"Maybe you should sit on the couch." I suggested in a low voice.

He growled something that I couldn't understand, yet he still made a motion to get up. I was there, gingerly assisted him to the couch. He stumbled slightly. The alcohol itself was hitting his system quickly, after all, he hadn't eaten recently. The most recent side effect of his constant pain was intense nausea.

As soon as he sat down he seemed to melt into the cushion. He growled something unintelligible to me once more. "Mm hm." I said noncommittedly. That seemed to satisfy him for now, so I stepped away.

I stood there watching him for a moment as his eyes slowly closed. Another five minutes and I heard some low, steady snoring. I waited another few minutes and then checked his pulse. It was low, relaxed and steady. Perhaps for the first time in days.

Going to my lab real quick, I made note of the time and prepared an IV bag as well as a piggy back with some medication in it. I went out and tested Raph once more. Pulse still fine. Splinter was coming out of his room and approached the both of us without saying a word. Together, we heaved the passed out turtle up and took him to the bathroom. Taking off the sling, I washed it in the sink while Splinter silently cleaned his odiferous body, taking special care with his arm and shoulder. I grimaced at it. The swelling was nowhere near going down.

After putting him back together we took him into his room and tucked him into bed. Going back to my lab I retrieved the IV bag, pole, and piggy back medication bag. We were both still silent as I set up the IV and started a regular drip. With this medication, he wouldn't wake up for a while, and when he did, he would feel high as a kite, so be much easier to handle. Perhaps by then the swelling would be down enough for me to perform surgery.

When we left the room, Leo and Mike were back. Mike looked around. "Where's Raph?" he said in a low voice.

I smiled. "He's sleeping."

He looked at me with wide eyes. "Seriously? He hasn't slept in…a while!" He rubbed his head. "How'd you convince him to lay down?"

Then I saw Leo sniffing at the third glass of saki that I didn't have to use. "NO! Leo, don't drink that!"

He started and looked at me. "Huh? What is it?"

Looking down I rubbed my head. "It's saki, and…something else…"

"What? What do you mean something else? Where'd you get the saki?"

Splinter cleared his throat. "The saki is mine. Donatello asked if he could use it, to give it to Raphael."

This was the last thing that was expected. They stared at him in open mouth shock. "Why!" Leo gaped. "Why'd you let Don feed Raph alcohol?"

He looked pointedly away, stroking his beard. "He, ah, needed a warm liquid to dissolve some powerful medication in." Darting his eyes at his sons, they still stared at him in astonishment. I grinned behind my hand.

"WHAT?!"

Flicking his ears he rapped his staff on the floor. "It was for the good of the family unit!" he said in an authoritative voice. "Now, if you don't mind, I am in bad need of a good nap."

Mikey burst out laughing. After a few seconds, Leo couldn't help but join in as well. I smiled and, for the first time in days, truly relaxed.

There was more than one way to deal with an uncooperative patient.

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll llllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

A/N: I know, somewhat monotonous, but I hope it was at least somewhat entertaining LOL Please leave a review and let me know what you think!


End file.
